Tetangga Sebelah Rumah
by livylaval
Summary: Naruto selalu melihat gadis itu dimalam hari, tak pernah melihatnya sewaktu raja siang bertengger di siang hari, karena pemuda itu juga alergi terhadap sinar mentari. Gadis yang selalu memakai baju putih dan pucat. Gadis yang membuat rumah Naruto menjadi penuh dengan ... /Untuk event NHDD #3 (Naru Hina Dark DAy) ...


Jadi dia kembali ada di sana.  
Di jendela kamar rumah sebelah, dengan gaun tidur berwarna putih pucat.  
Hampir selalu ada di beranda, menatap langit malam dengan matanya yang bak satelit bumi.  
Entah kenapa, aku selalu melihatnya di malam hari.  
Ketika cuaca menjadi dingin, dan awan gelap menggumpal dilangit.

Kalau saja aku tidak alergi terhadap cahaya matahari langsung, mungkin aku bisa saja melihatnya di siang hari.  
Mungkin.

Dan dia muncul lagi.  
Malam ini dia muncul lagi.

**Tetangga Sebelah Rumah  
Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto  
Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun atas fic ini  
Warning : OOC,(miss) Typo**

Aku berdiri diam di balik korden kamar, meliriknya sesekali, mencuri pandang pada gadis cantik yang mencuri perhatian.

Dia masih disana, baju putihnya berkibar tertiup angin.  
Malam ini dingin, entah untuk ke berapa kalinya aku menggosok tengkuk.  
Rasanya ada hawa lain yang terbawa bersama angin malam ini. Sedikit membuatku merinding.

Lolongan anjing yang merambat melalui udara malam yang pekat sama sekali tak membantu, kesunyian yang datang tiba-tiba, mencengkram erat tenggorokanku sampai terasa sulit menelan ludah.

Kesunyian ini tak mengenakan.  
Sunyi, yang benar-benar sunyi.  
Tak ada suara jangkrik, hanya angin yang membuat ranting pohon bergesakan.  
Menimbulkan suara rintihan menakutkan yang tak ingin kudengar.

Sementara gadis itu, masih disana.  
Seolah tak terganggu dengan suasana yang tak mendukung.

Aku makin tertarik, celah korden makin kubuka lebar.

Dan aku baru sadar satu hal.

Dia pucat.

.

Aku gila, entahlah.  
Seharusnya aku tak berurusan dengan gadis yang hanya kutemui di malam hari.  
Dia misterius. Tapi, cenderung aneh.

Dia kenapa?  
Apa ada yang salah dengan gadis itu?  
Bahkan aku tak pernah mendengarnya mengucapkan satupun kata.

Aku hanya sering melihatnya berdiri, diam.  
Lalu ketika ibu meneriakiku untuk makan malam, dan kepalaku sedikit berputar untuk menyahut perintahnya, gadis itu sudah tidak ada diberanda lagi manakala aku kembali menatap kearahnya.

Kepergiannya sama tiba-tibanya dengan kedatangannya.

Aku tak terlalu tahu tentang tetanggaku itu, baru tiga bulan yang lalu aku pindah ke rumah ini.  
Karena kecelakaan yang membuat kakiku tak berfungsi seperti dulu lagi, aku dibawa kemari oleh ibu.

Jadi aku kurang bisa bersosialisasi dengan benar, hari-hariku selalu dikamar, dengan korden tertutup serta komik berantakan yang menghiasi lantai kotor.

Sementara dinding kamar sudah penuh dengan poster pemain bola, dan ada satu baju istimewa yang kugantung di balik pintu.

Baju klubku.  
Bernomor 10.  
Bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Aku pemain sepakbola.

.

Akhir-akhir ini aku makin sering melihatnya.

Dia masih diam, dan aku masih bersembunyi dibalik korden.

Mungkin sesekali aku harus mengumpulkan sekeping demi sekeping keberanian agar bisa menyapanya langsung. Saling tukar kata selamat malam atau mungkin bisa berteman.

Aku ingin berteman, tak ada teman yang mau menjengukku sejak aku pindah ke rumah ini, mungkin karena jarak rumahku yang dulu dengan yang sekarang terlalu jauh.

Rasanya, terbiasa dengan begitu banyak teman di tempatku dulu, dan sekarang hanya ditemani oleh Ibu saja, benar-benar membuatku kesepian.

Meski gadis itu aneh, tapi tetap saja lebih baik dari pada berbicara dengan ibu yang makin hari makin tak bisa kumengerti.

"Naruto."

Aku menangkap suara ibuku dari balik pintu.  
Jujur aku lelah, bosan, jenuh.  
Ingin pergi keluar, bermain bola lagi, menyarangkan si kulit bundar itu dijala lawan.  
Tak seperti ini. Berdiam diri terus di rumah, ah, kamar lebih tepatnya.

"Naruto."

Dan ibu akan seenaknya sendiri membuka pintu kamarku kalau aku tak segera menjawab panggilannya.

Yah, memang apa hakku disini? Bahkan kalau pun aku melarang ibu untuk tak menggangguku karena yang kubutuhkan adalah berbicara dengan gadis manis tetanggaku itu, dia akan tetap datang dengan makanan di nampan.

"Kau harus makan banyak, kemarin makananmu tak dihabiskan? Bukankah kau ingin segera sembuh?"

Aku memandang ibu sangsi, sudah berbulan-bulan dia berbicara hal yang sama, memangnya kalau aku makan makanan ini dengan banyak, dengan ajaibnya akan segera sembuh? Oh, yang benar saja!

Aku masih diam.

"Naruto."

Aku mengembuskan napas menyerah, wajah ibu yang lelah tak pernah bisa membuatku terus tak acuh padanya.

Jadi dengan malas, aku mengambil piring yang ibu letakan di nakas samping tempat tidur.  
Kemudian mencoba memakannya, meski rasa laparku sudah hilang sejak kecelakaan yang merenggut kemampuan fungsi kakiku.

Aku makan dalam diam, dan ibu tersenyum.

Makanan ini tak enak, entah makanan seperti apa yang sedang kuinginkan sekarang.

.

Hawa dingin lagi-lagi menyerangku, ditambah hujan gerimis yang terlihat malas-malasan membasahi bumi, serta lolongan anjing yang seolah tepat di sebelahku sama sekali tak membantu.

Aku membungkus tubuhku dengan selimut, berharap setidaknya rasa dingin ini segera menjauh.

Tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan sebenarnya, justru saat-saat seperti ini lah yang aku tunggu-tunggu.  
Keadaan malam ini pasti akan membuat dia muncul kembali.

Gadis itu belum muncul, padahal seharusnya, sesuai waktu yang diam-diam kuhitung, dia akan muncul pada detik ini.

Tapi kenapa bayangannya pun tak ada?  
Kemana gadis itu?  
Apakah ada yang salah? Apa selama ini aku hanya melihat sesuatu yang tidak nyata?  
Mungkinkah gadis bersurai panjang itu sebenarnya tidak ada?  
Atau dia ...

BRAKKK

Aku menoleh, terkejut pada suara tak biasa yang mengganggu telinga, lalu diam, tak lagi ada apa-apa.

Kutajamkan telinga, mencoba mencari sedikit suara yang mungkin bisa tertangkap indera auditori.

Dan hasilnya nihil.

Jadi aku yang penasaran mencoba mencari sumber suara ganjil itu, menerka-nerka apa kiranya yang membuat kegaduhan di rumah yang selalu tenang ini.

"Kaa-san," panggilku setengah berteriak.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Kaa-san," panggilku lagi.

Masih tak ada jawaban.

Lalu aku bergerak menjauhi ranjangku, berjalan pelan dengan langkah-langkah kaku karena kakiku yang tak bisa diajak berkompromi.

Suara pintu yang terbuka berkeret aneh, jantungku berpacu dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, hawa dingin menusuk tengkuk, aku menggenggam kenop pintu dengan gemetar.

Sial, kenapa aku bisa setakut ini.

Pintu kamar terbuka, yang menyambutku adalah kegelapan total yang aneh, ya, karena yang kuingat Kaa-san jarang mematikan lampu rumah.

Aku masih berjalan diam, suara yang membuatku penasaran sampai keluar kamar tadi tak terdengar lagi, tapi seolah sudah terlanjur. Entah berani atau bodoh, aku justru semakin bergerak keluar.

Ada perasaan tak terdefinisikan yang mengganjal, seperti diawasi oleh sesuatu, dari satu sudut di kegelapan total yang menyelimuti rumah ini.

Langkahku pendek-pendek, tak begitu kesulitan menapak di ruang tanpa cahaya.

Hawa dingin mulai kembali menyerang, seperti angin yang datangnya tiba-tiba.

Sesekali mencoba membuat tubuhku merinding, kadangkala seolah ada sosok yang sengaja meniupkan udara dingin ke tengkukku.

Aku menuruni tangga, melihat ke ujungnya yang seolah tak berdasar dan gelap total.

Sepi. Sepi sekali.  
Seingatku Ibu tidak ijin untuk pergi kemana-mana hari ini.  
Tapi sekarang, bahkan ibu sedang dimanapun aku tak tahu.

Derit akibat pijakanku pada tangga menggema, biasanya bunyinya tak terlalu mengerikan seperti ini.

Aku sampai di lantai satu, memindai sudut-sudut rumah yang lengang.

BRAKKK

Bunyi itu lagi, bulu kudukku berdiri.  
Hawa aneh kemudian membelai tengkukku.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?  
Sejak bertemu gadis berbaju putih polos itu sepertinya ada yang kurang beres di rumahku.

Angin lagi-lagi membelai tengkukku, dingin berlebih yang membuat aku makin menggigil.

Tapi, tunggu.  
Ini bukan angin.

Lebih dingin ...  
Seperti akar-akar serabut yang banyak ...  
Membelai leherku seolah benar-benar hidup, melingkar, lalu ...

"A-aakkh ..."

Aku tidak bisa bernapas.

Ada yang mencekikku, entah siapa, entah apa.

Udara yang biasanya ku hirup dengan mudah kini seolah lari dari hidungku, untuk bernapas saja rasanya sulit.

Aku mencoba menoleh.

Dan suatu yang cair menyambutku dan jatuh di bahu.

Bola mata merah dengan darah dan pupil yang bergerak-gerak.

Mulutku ternganga.

Sial, apa ini?

Entah apa yang mencoba mencekikku dari tadi, masih mencuri pernapasanku.

Aku mencoba berlari, susah sekali, perlu beberapa tarikan di makhluk seperti rambut tak terurus itu untuk akhirnya membuatku terlepas.

Aku mencoba meraih pintu keluar, pikiranku kosong sekarang, dari belakang ada suara merintih seolah memanggilku untuk tetap berhenti dan tinggal diam.

"K-Kaa-san!"

Akhirnya, akhirnya setelah menghilang entah kemana aku bisa melihat Kaa-san lagi.

Tepat di depan pintu, memunggungiku.

Aku berlari mendekat, rintihan itu makin jelas terdengar.  
Dekat-dekat dengan Kaa-san pasti jauh lebih baik.

Tinggal satu langkahan kaki saja.

"Kaa-san?"

Ibuku terdiam, tak menoleh.

Tunggu, ada yang tak seharusnya disini.  
Sejak kapan Ibu jadi setinggi ini?

Aku melihat ke atas, ada tali tergantung di langit-langit, terikat pada ...  
... Leher ibu!

Jangan bilang kalau ... Ini jelas tidak mungkin!

Tubuh ibu yang terdiam, tiba-tiba berbalik.  
Menampilkan wajahnya yang biru dan lidah yang terjulur kaku. Memelototiku dengan darah yang terus keluar.

Bau amis menjijikan merebak, membuat perutku bergolak, dan ingin muntah.

"Aaarrrgghhh ..."

Aku harus pergi.  
Pergi dari rumah sialan ini.  
Kemanapun.

Pintu keluar yang biasanya gampang terbuka, kini seolah brangkas yang berat.

Greepp

Kakiku tertangkap oleh sesuatu. Mendengus-dengus, embusan napasnya menggelitik kakiku.

Sial, aku tak mau melihatnya. Karena dari ujung mata saja aku bisa menangkap sesosok tubuh yang hanya sampai bagian perut, dengan usus yang terburai masih menggelayuti kaki milikku.

Dengan susah payah akhirnya pintu bisa terbuka.  
Dan kaki kiriku ini masih ada yang menggelayuti. Membuatku susah berlari.

Aku mempercepat gerak, tak peduli pada sesuatu yang terus menggantung di kaki dan suara rintihan yang sekarang seperti sedang disebelahku.

Aku tak mau menengok ke arah rumah, atau menunduk untuk mengetahui lebih jelas apa yang tengah berada di kakiku, dan jelas tak akan menengok ke samping kiri kanan.

Rumah si gadis berbaju putih yang mungkin menjadi biang masalah adalah tujuanku.

Tak peduli kalau gara-gara dialah aku dikejar makhluk-makhluk sialan ini!

Setidaknya dia harus bertanggungjawab.

"Naruto ..."

Sial, rintihan itu terdengar lagi.

Aku mendekat ke rumah minimalis bercat putih gading itu.

Masa bodoh jika aku mengganggu, dia harus bertanggungjawab.

Ah, itu berandanya.

Aku harus kesana.

.

.

.

Tok ... Tok ... Tok.

.

.

.

Sial, kemana sih gadis itu? Aku selalu melihatnya pada malam-malam seperti ini kan?

.

.

.

Tok ... Tok ... Tok.

.

.

.

Dia memandang ngeri pada jendela kamar yang terus berbunyi, kamarnya berada di lantai dua, dan tak mungkin ada yang bisa memanjat kemari.

Ketukan teratur itu terus terdengar, dia lupa kalau malam ini adalah malam itu.

Malam pantangan yang pernah Ayahnya katakan.

_"Mulai saat ini, jika malam mulai terlalu dingin tak biasa, sepi dan ada anjing melolong yang membuat bulu kudukmu berdiri. Jangan pernah berada di beranda lagi, Hinata."_

Dia tahu ini salah satu malam tersebut.

Sepi, dingin yang merambat bak kesepian yang sendiri, dan lolongan anjing yang tak pernah berhenti.

Hinata meringkuk gemetar di bawah selimut.

Semua ini terjadi sejak dua bulan lalu, saat ia yang sakit-sakitan dan terlalu lemah mencoba mencari hawa dingin malam hari di beranda.

Hinata lemah, tapi dia adalah salah satu dari sekian orang yang diberi keistimewaan melihat makhluk-makhluk lain selain manusia.

Dan dari beranda kamar Hinata, bersebrangan dengan sebuah rumah kosong yang konon kabarnya pernah dihuni oleh sepasang ibu dan anak yang meninggal karena rumahnya terbakar, Hinata bisa melihat makhluk itu.

Mata biru dengan lidah menjulur menakutkan yang selalu mengintip dari jendela rumah gosong itu.  
Mengawasi Hinata.  
Selalu dan selalu mengawasi Hinata.

Sampai akhirnya mengganggu.

Hinata selalu bisa mendengar sayup-sayup teriakan seorang wanita dari rumah yang sekarang tak ada bedanya dengan sarang hantu di film horor.

Wanita itu pasti akan berteriak, "Naruto "Diam sebentar, lalu mulai berteriak lagi, "Naruto."

Dan mata biru itu hilang dari jendela.

Hinata lari ke kamar, menutup pintu rapat-rapat. Tak mau melihat makhluk menyeramkan itu lagi.

Seperti sekarang, dia yang ketakutan menutup telinga dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat.

Jendelanya terus berbunyi, tak mau berhenti.

.

.

.

Tok ... Tok ... Tok.

.

.

.

_"Ayah diberi tahu tentang rumah itu oleh biksu disekitar sini. Dia berkata kalau si anak pemilik rumah gila karena cita-citanya menjadi pemain sepakbola harus putus ditengah jalan karena kecelakaan yang dia alami. Saat dilakukan olah TKP, polisi menemukan fakta kalau sang ibu tergantung lemas di pintu keluar, diduga dibunuh oleh si anak. Dan anak itu bunuh diri dengan cara berdiam diri dikamarnya sementara rumahnya telah dia bakar."_

_"Mungkin dia."_

_"Ya, dia yang mengganggumu. Ayah sudah pasangkan jimat di jendelamu, dia tak akan bisa masuk asalkan kau tidak membukanya."_

_"B-baik."_

.

.

.

Tok ... Tok ... Tok.

.

.

.

Suaranya masih terdengar, akan terus terdengar sampai pagi menjelang.

Hinata mengerang frustasi.

Hal aneh ini pasti bakal terjadi lagi jika malam pantangan itu kembali.

Hinata akan terus diganggu, akan terus dihantui. Akan terus ditakut-takuti

.

.

.

Tok ... Tok ... Tok

.

.

.

Kenapa gadis ini tak muncul juga? Kemana memangnya?

Kakiku semakin berat, rintihan itu seolah masuk ke telinga, tawa dan tangis memilukan yang terdengar bersamaan menyusup lewat kulitku yang melepuh.

Rasa panas yang tiba-tiba datang.

Dan cahaya menyilaukan menyembur ke arahku, melimpahi aku.

Matahari.  
Aku lupa kalau aku alergi cahaya matahari.  
Gawat.

.

.

.

Tok ... Tok ... Tok.

.

.

.

Tapi aku akan terus mengetuk jendela berandanya sampai dia muncul.

.

.

Dan Hinata akan terus diganggu dengan bunyi ketukan di jendelanya.

.

.

Tok ... Tok ... Tok.

The End

hahahaha  
gaje gila!  
saya selesai ngetik jam 00:03 WIB kemarin,

feel menyeramkan jelas gak terasa. Maaf kalau terkesan datar.  
Ini semua untuk memeriahkan NHDD yang berakhir hari ini.

Hohohoho  
selamat membaca.

Salam dingin.  
Livylaval  
(panggil saya AL saja)


End file.
